Solitary View
by Mandolina Lightrobber
Summary: When the night falls, this world stops existing for them. Introspective. /Kadaj, Yazoo/


**A/N:** Written for a LiveJournal _30_nights_ community challenge using the prompt _38 – Alone at night_.

**Warnings: **None, really. Completely worksafe.

**Disclaimer:** I know it, you know it, we all know it. Square Enix owns.

**

* * *

**

**Solitary View**

When the night fell and the darkness reigned, Kadaj found himself all alone. Even though Yazoo was standing only a few steps away and his silhouette was clearly visible against the night sky and Loz was silently snoring on his left side, he felt abandoned. Nights were always full of noises whose sources he could not see, even if he did know or could at least guess where and what they were. It was an odd feeling – existing like this in the middle of the darkness; separated from the rest of the world, singled out and banished to a plane of existence that was out of his control. Even though Loz and Yazoo were in this same darkness, the sense of detachment made him believe that they were together, on the other side. Everyone else was there too – on the other side where Kadaj could never hope to be. When nights came, he became trapped in a world of his own. A world full of whispers, voices and shadows.

Kadaj rose to his feet quickly and went-- He stopped, realising that he had nowhere to go. He stood, intently gazing into the darkness where strange shadows moved and many dangers crawled around. Overhead, clouds sped by with their own wind, seldom revealing the starlit sky.

Mist was starting to rise. Slowly the pale grey threads twined around boulders and deformed trees that made up the rocky landscape around them. The river down lower flowed dark and silent and from its surface the mist spiralled up in small whirls. It was a ghostly sight and Kadaj shivered, though unafraid. When mist came, the darkness receded, but everything got hidden from his sight and he felt even more isolated from the world. With annoyance he noticed that he had started shivering. He was not cold. He was not afraid. He was slowly becoming numb to this world.

Yazoo approached his younger brother slowly, almost soundlessly. Even if he did not know what was going on in Kadaj's head, he could still tell when something bothered him and eliminating things that bothered his brother was his duty as an elder. Even now Kadaj seemed insecure with his abrupt, pointless movements and his wandering gaze that focused soon on this and that and soon became fixated on nothing. Not at all surprised when Kadaj paid him no heed, Yazoo stopped next to him and listened in to his breathing. Finding it slightly erratic, he lightly touched his gloved fingertips to his brother's back, moving them down in a leisurely caress. Worry or anger – it did not matter. His brother was not supposed to be bothered by anything like that. Kadaj shifted, leather creaking silently, and relaxed a little before taking a step backwards to lean against Yazoo who put his arm around him. They twined their fingers together, standing as close to each other as possible in the nightly silence.

Mist slowly rose, thick grey tendrils crawling all around them and enveloping everything. The night became even more unwelcome and threatening, now that darkness had been replaced by grey nothingness.

"How much longer?" Yazoo asked quietly. His gaze was fixed on the creeping mist in front of them.

Kadaj leaned his head back against Yazoo's shoulder and looked up at the sky. Out of the corner of his eye he could vaguely see his brother's facial features and he smiled. "Few more days and then you'll see. Mother is... _wonderful_."

"I know," Yazoo said simply.

"Know?"

Yazoo looked down at Kadaj, a strange smile alight in his eyes and his lips pulled in that thin smirk that his brothers knew all too well. "If she were anything less, we wouldn't be looking for her."

There was blasphemy in his brother's words, but Kadaj could not resist a smile of his own. Tonight, it did not matter. Nothing mattered in this creeping mist that erased the entire world around them. He chuckled silently and made himself comfortable against his older brother. They were all alone now, truly alone in this death-still world. The Planet had erased them, or maybe they had erased the Planet. Everything around them had been erased.

In this, there was only one thing that Kadaj knew for sure – once Mother was found, the nights would not be so lonely for him anymore.


End file.
